


Shirtcocking

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Play, Experimentation, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Other, Standcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josuke, a hot summer day, and a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtcocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardust Crusader](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stardust+Crusader).



> Happy birthday, Stardust.

Another hot, sticky, unbearable day had rolled in and Josuke was simply glad he didn't have class today. The rainy season was particularly brutal in Osaka; it was glorious when the cooling rain finally hit, but for now the humidity assured that it was sweltering with wet air far too thick to choke down.

He'd not even left his futon today, sleeping on top of it. His hair was still down, not yet styled into its signature pompadour, stuck to his neck and face with wet licks of thick sweat. Even in just his t-shirt and boxer briefs, he felt too restricted and smothered.

“Maybe I should take a quick cold shower.” he said, musing to himself out loud. “And see if Okuyasu wants to go out swimming or somethin'.” Muttering, Josuke managed to pull himself from his futon, grimacing at the visible wet imprint his body left behind.

His briefs glued themselves to his flesh, clinging uncomfortably to every curve. “Fuckin' gross.” Glancing at his reflection in the floor-length mirror on his closet, he grimaced. “It's like a swamp in there.”

The undergarment was peeled off, and dropped to the floor, damp and unpleasant.

Shaking his shirt, he made air gush up into it, cooling him down, giving a sigh of semi-relief. But his eye caught sight of something. He paused, glancing into the mirror, his shirt lifted.

His belly, paler than his arms, neck, and face, was tight and firm. The abdominals were developing; it wasn't quite there yet, but his six-pack was a goal so close he nearly tasted it. A soft... four-pack, he supposed, was there.

“Ah, all the sit-ups are working,” he said, chuckling as he dropped his shirt. He spread his legs apart slight, and his hands touched to his inner thighs, slicked with sweat, the black hair spread down. He tightened them, watching the muscles ripple visibly in his thickening legs. “Not half bad....”

Turning slightly to his side, Josuke clenched his ass, making it lift, and he hissed. “Ohhh. Ahah.” It was exciting in a strange way, an odd sensation. He was certainly maturing, more well-built than many of the others in his high school...

Or many of the other guys he knew at all!

A shiver ran up his spine to the thought that maybe one day he'd be as burly as his nephew Jotaro.

He turned back to the glass and lifted the bottom hem of his shirt, glancing down at his half-hard prick, pointed towards the ground. "Ah, I'm not that bad here either, am I....?" Smiling at himself in the mirror, Josuke's hips waggled. His cock flopped, hardening as it was shook, his balls bouncing with the motion.

Damn, he was hot.

There wasn't any denying it to himself. He was _hot_.

It wasn't vanity, or egotism as he took his prick in his hand, starting to tug it, watching how the hard flesh glided in his sweat-slicked palm. He was fixated on it: on how the silky foreskin glided back and forth over the thick head, how it bobbed with his heartbeat, how beads of pre-release formed at the head until they were too heavy and fell to the tatami in fat little plops, how the large blue vein in the side pulsed and thudded and felt particularly nice on the upstroke.

Josuke had masturbated many, many times. He was a teenage boy.

But it was only this time that he was realizing who he was becoming. He wasn't a boy touching his dick, unsure of what he was doing with himself. After all he'd gone through, how much he'd matured, physically, and mentally, he was a young man, leaning how to satisfy.

Thick pink and blue hands curled around his midsection. One spread over the cloth of his shirt, and the other guided Josuke's hand from his prick, taking it into its firm palm. Josuke grinned triumphant, gazing into the mirror; his stand had come of its own will, it seemed, and how welcome it was.

Crazy Diamond embraced Josuke from behind, its thick hips grinding into his ass though it had no genitals of its own. Its stern but knowing face looked into the mirror, at Josuke's expression, studying it as if they were not part of each other. Josuke's mouth hung open, panting for breath as Crazy Diamond's hand worked quick, mechanical strokes up and down his prick, choking it firm.

“Ugghh.... Oh, _shit_ , why....” Josuke bit his bottom lip, chin lifting, staring at his own face as his orgasm neared- why hadn't he tried this before?!

Crazy Diamond was meticulous and its other hand slid back, cupping Josuke's ass in its palm. The cheeks were spread, and two cautious fingers were placed at either side of its user's hole. It began to stretch it open.

“Ah!” Josuke's tongue trailed around his lips, his face twisting up to a sneer as orgasm neared. He grabbed at his own balls, rolling them in his palm. He couldn't stop watching. His face, his stand's face, their hands, their strong bodies: it all was a perfect whole, a perfect mass. “Y...yeah, just like that... Do it a bit harder....” Crazy Diamond barely nodded, never speaking.

He knew so much more about himself now.

Thrusting his hand into Crazy Diamond's palm, he released his grip on his balls, both hands pressing on the closet door, straddling the mirror as he worked his hips, relentless and desperate as he humped his stand's tight grip. His balls slapped the side of its hand, and the bare tip of one of Crazy Diamond's fingers slid into Josuke's hole, the dry, virgin pucker closing tight around it.

He bit his lip so hard that his teeth left marks in it, muffling the scream as he came. There was an intensity in his eyes he'd never seen in this situation, shining out through the scrunched expression and the curls of wet black hair pasted all about his face. His prick jumped and danced, milked from root to tip. White hot come splattered forward, landing wherever it may, and it was over as soon as it'd began.

He panted for breath, looking up at his reflection as Crazy Diamond faded from sight. On shaking legs, he stood there, still dripping in sweat, ever hotter than before. His hole burned just slightly, pleasantly, and his cock hung half-hard, slowly growing limp, a thick glistening strand of wet, slippery goo hanging from his pink prickhead.

The mirror was utterly splattered in milky come spots, sticking to it like glue. He licked his lips, and watched as his prick gave a few small, finishing jumps as it calmed, his balls ever-so-slightly clenched.

That shower sounded like an even better idea now.

Hastily he used his briefs to wipe the mirror clean, and after checking the hall to be sure his mother wasn't about, he slipped off, heading into the bathroom for an icy, cleansing shower, planning to, for now, skip the bath.

His skin prickled up instantly, a sharp contrast to before as the cold water cascaded down on him, and he was dancing on reaction as his body adjusted to the temperature.

“Y...yeah, gonna call Okuyasu.” he said, washing his hair, thinking out loud. “See if he wants to go to the waterfront to cool down...”

And he glanced down once more to his recently used cock, youthful curiosity overtaking him.

“...And maybe ask him if he's done that, too...”


End file.
